As Dreams Came True Right Back At You
by Drama Junkie
Summary: finally things have fallen into place.but when mysteriouse brothers seek revenge of kaoru and misao for rejection in the past.after a tragedy what will become of the kenshin-gumi?and will kenshin,Sano and aoshi be able to protect their beloveds?AM&KK&SM!
1. Chapter 1 Right Back At You

As Dreams Came True

(Right Back At You)

Chapter One

Right Back At You

"But Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin "Kaoru jumpped beside her husbend trying to convince him."no Kaoru" he said washing the vegitables. For the past week Kaoru had been begging him to cook breakfast just once and that she got much better after the lessons from Tae, not that he minded but he knew Sano and Yahiko will hate him for this.So he wasn't taking the risk.He felt his wife as she hugged him from behind while he cut the vegitables."but Kenshiiiin you said you loved my cookiiiing"she protested. Kenshin put down the knife and the vegitables and turned to his wife. Kissing her lips softly and cupped her face "Kaoru koishaii I do I really do love you're cooking but you know Sano and Yahiko don't like it so much, now if you want to help me you cut the vegitables for me"he said kissing her forehead.Kaoru sighed and started chopping"those freeloaders"she cursed.

Kenshin only watched her with his brightest smiles on his face chukling at her mumbling.he must be in heaven he thought.the past month has been the most incredible month of his life.he finally had the courage to addmitt his feeling to kaoru only two months ago and had proposed to her after three weeks of time spent togather.they got married a week after of busy plans.and the last month was just perfect.everything happened normally the only difference was that he was married to kaoru.now he was complete he wouldn't choose anywhere or anytime to live other than this for he has his bestfriends Sano and Aoshi who also were married even before he addmitted his feeling for kaoru.and he had Yahiko who was with tsubami 24 hours now.he was like his little brother he loves him dearly. and he had the rest of his friends Megumi,Misao and dr.Gensai and Ayame and Susumi who were like his daughters.and the old man okina.and of course Kaoru who he had and loved more than anything in this life.he smiled at the thought.he just loves everything about her.his smile widened.he never thought having everything will be so incredible like this.

Kaorus gasp got him out of his deep thoughts as he went to her"love what's wrong?you cut youreself ?"he asked concerned she nodded as he held her left hand in his looking at the little trail of blood down her second finger.lightly he sucked her finger to get rid of the blood then brought a cloth to her finger to rapp it."keep this for a while, and please be careful"she nodded and he layed back on the door watching her chop.

Yahiko left the bathhouse to the kitchen.Kaoru was setting the table as kenshin was preparing breakfastgood "morning kenshin morning busu "he said settling into his place.a punch he received had him flying across the room."good morning Yahiko "Kenshin returned shaking his head at the usual scene before him.

"HEY what was that FOOOOR?"Yahiko snapped at his Kendo enstructer and hes sister also.or at least she means that to him."For calling me busu little YAHIKOOOO"she snapped back"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE YOU UGLY OL….. "Kenshin cut him off knowing where this is leading "now now lets not get dangouras please"he said putting his free arm around his wife calming her down while he held plates in the other one.Kaoru calmed and settled into her place also.

"HEY GOOD MORNING KENSHIN WERE HEEEEEEEEEEEERE"Sano screamed as he walked through the gates Megumi beside him ,his left hand was behind his head and his right one was around her shoulder"hey missy" he said running his hand throught her hair"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD"he screamed happily running to the food like he never have seen food before in his life,his wife rolling her eyes at him. jumping down across from Yahiko"mornin little YAHIKOOOOOO"he mentioned to his younger friend who also is like his younger brother."ohohohohohohooooooooo"megumi laughed at Yahiko"little Yahikoooo""teasing him settling down beside her husbend.DON'T CALL ME LITTLLE"Yahiko screamed as kaorus bokken hit him on his head"shut up little…"Yahiko hit her head also"alright ugly RACOOON". "Y..YYAHIKOOO"she screamed of pain as she wanted to hit him "maa maa Kaoru Koishaii lets just set down and eat"kenshin said guiding her to her place on the table beside Yahiko as he settled him self beside her as well.after that breakfast went enjoyably loud as usual, Yahiko and Sanosuki grabbed everything in reach and fought about it calling Kaoru names once in a few seconds getting a rude snap at them while megumi laughed her foxy usual ohoho laugh and kenshin watching his familys friendly fight with a smile on his face.

Kyoto:The Aoiya

Smiling Misao kissed her husbend then sat at the table beside Aoshi eating breakfast.When he finished he kissed her forehead and left for the temple.life was really getting good for him.Misao is his wife since 4 months now and they were the best in his life.he no longer spents all his time in the temple.only the time between lunch and breakfast.he then goes out with Misao on missions or to the market or just a walk,anywhere for that matter and surprisingly he found it really fun.still he shows mostly no emotions but to His Misao but he now smiles with others and sometimes even chuckle or make a joke wich he again surprisingly found relieving to be able to share with all those friends and family which he loved dearly.he no longer also feel so guilty he just likes the temple to calm him and remind him of his friends.

The Woods:Somewhere between Kyoto and Tokyo

A big mansion in the cool off morning.a man of late twenties sat in his western bedroom as he dragged on his cegiratte wearing his favorate black western suit.beside him sat his younger brother whos 23 now wearing a reddish brown also western suit."Joaquin… brother when will be out on revenge?"the younger brother asked."soon Hikari…….. soon"he answered hoarsly.Hikari grinned happilly _finally well get to our goals_ he thought.he was out of his thoughts by a man in his forties as he knocked slightly and entered the room."my masters "he paused "shall we go on with plan A?" he asked."now" Joaquin commanded.the man nodded and turned to leave but was stopped by Hikari's soft yet dark voice"Toshika"he called."yes master"Toshika returned."make it a fast death no games ...we don't want the poor old man to suffer in his last seconds do we now??.."he demmanded joaquin laughing beside him."yes master"Toshika answered bowing and leaving the room as the two brothers laughed hoarsly._we'll get you two ...we'll get you_ they thought.

Kyoto:The Aoiya

Aoshi smiled slightly as he sensed Misao on her way to him for their after breakfast usual tea._i missed her already_ he thought still surprised and amazed at how incredible she makes him feel, and of how strong her effect is on him. his smile widening as he stood to greet hes beloved even before she opened the door.

Misao felt perfect.her life was perfect now for she has all she ever wanted and wished for and even more.she hurried up the steps to temple.but again by how rickless she could be she slipped with a scream but in half a second Aoshi had opened the door quickly yet slightly and cought her and the tray and saved the day as he always does.she smiled and kissed Aoshi's cheek and went inside and put the tray and started pouring tea.Aoshi closed the shoji and settled him self down across her."Misao why cant you just be careful and look where you're going"he said flatly ."Aoshi I just slipped im not ganna break"she protested still pouring tea and without a warning the tea pot hardly surviving of falling out of her grip as Aoshi kissed her tenderly yet firmly pushing his lips to hers in an urgent need to taste her.she let down the tea pot diving her hand into his hair while the other one held his back only getting him closer they deepend the kiss.Aoshi held her head with a hand and her body with the other lifting her up to his lap in a slow romantic dance,feeling each others desperate need for one another,and misao feeling his protectiveness as if towering over her with his lips to keep her unharmed but so touched.after a few breathtaking minutes they broke apart gasping for breath.Misao smiled brightly at Aoshi as he was playing the end of her braid."I just don't want anything to happen to you"he whispered"ill be okay Aoshi im here and I wont leave til we get old and have kids and die togather a slip wont kill me"she said"I know I just I love you"he whispered again getting his face forward til its in her nick and kissing it,breathing her incredible scent that made him go crazy"I love you too so much"she replied as he kissed her forehead.Misao then got up and went to the tea.she talked and Aoshi listened as they drank.Aoshi listning amusingly to her gossips.honestly she fascinates him how she could get all kyoto's news in just the morning and bable it all over his head in only a few minutes..

Suddenly a voice was heard.Aoshi put his cup down and went to Misao helping her up and holding her behind him protectively.they both sensed it."it's a worriar but he is so weak"he whispered as he opened the shoji.they both stopped dead.freezed.paralyzed.not one move or sound.Misao suddenly hurried as she knew her grandfather have been crolling up the steps whispering her name."JIYA"she screamed abet loudly yet soft and low as hot tears fell down her face.she ran and help him into her arms crying for him to live as Aoshi sat beside her with angry glaring eyes"who did this?"he asked okina haorsly"who Did THIS?"asked again but with no answer."Jiya Jiya"Misao cryed"talk to me please wake up"she said as he opened his eyes and whispered"I love you Misao"he hardly spoke"You have always been the dearest person to me in this life"he looked at Aoshi and contiued"and I love you too Aoshi you have always been the son I know I have now"he paused"look after each other…………….. and after …oniwaban…."his voice fading.he hardly moved as he looked at Misao again and touched her face"Jiya"she whispered her eyes widening as his hand fell to the ground.

"Jiya"Misao said tears falling like a river"Jiya"she said again shaking him roughly"JIYA JIYA DON'T GO JIYA WAKE UP JIYA PLEASE "she screamed loudly aoshi right behind her trying to take her into his arms."Jiya please wake up its me Misao me Misao JIYA me MISAO JIYA JIYA PLEEEEEEAAAAASE JIYA PLEAASE JIYA COME BACK JIYA NO JIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"as she screamed the one last scream louder and longer than anyone like a knife cutting through the silence of the morning.in a blink misao fell unconsciouce knowing nothing of what had just happened.Aoshi lifted her up gently and layed her on their futon and coverd her as one slow tear fell down his cheek.

Aoshi went back to the temple lefting okina up to the Aoiya in his room

And as he went back down stairs Okon,Omasu,Shiru and Kuru came back.they were on a double date and they excpecting Okina to be the first in greeting them by sarcastic remarks.but instead there was Aoshi ...and silence."wheres Okina?"Okon asked slowely.Aoshi sighed and looked down"he……d…me and Misao found him in..injured and he…he.."he couldn't say it"hes gone"he finally got out as he pointed up the stairs fisting his other hand.Okon and Omasu and the two men shot Okina's shoji open and found him no life or heart beat.the lifeful man the sarcastic man their head man is just……….gone.Okon and Omasu went to his side and cryed their eyes out as the guy's went to them for comfort.

_I never thought I'd be writing this letter_ Aoshi thougth as he teared.yes he was writing a letter to the kamiya dojo to inform them of the horrible surprisingly very painful for him too news.when he was done he went upstairs back to Misao's and himself's room and slid under the covers and kissed his beloveds lips.he held her up and let him self be under her and now she was on his chest. He held her tightly _tommorrow is ganna be a very painful long day_ he thought as he fell into deep yet painful awake slumber.

Misao opened her red swollown eyes and found her husbends looking at her softly.she smiled slightly but her eyes widened in just a second."Aoshi"she whispered loudly"is it true?tell me its not please tell me its not?"she whispered again abet shollow this time as tears fell down her face along with her broken features.Aoshi held her tighter and tighter.Misao only broke into harsh hot tears.she screamed as she kicked him and the cover and hit everything around her.Aoshi held her only tighter her struggles not strong enough.she finally fell into his arms sobbing loudly and screaming for god to make it not true.Aoshi only held her tighter as a tear or two fell down his own face.

Down stairs in the dinning room was everyone quiet.as they all listened to the screams of Misao they cried them self even Shiru and Kuru.Okon was writing letters to all over japan to inform Okinas friends and companions and the police and everyone.as Omasu made breakfast only knowing that no one will eat it .Shiru and Kuru were arranging the feuneral.Omasu fell to the floor as Kuru kissed her forehead and hugged her for comfort crying himself.Shiru went to Okon and hugged her whispering"everything is going to be okay"he cried silently trying to believe his own lie.

Tokyo:the Kamiya Dojo

Kenshin did the laundry while watching his Kaoru train yahiko with a smile.Sano sitting beside him they chatted while Megumi played with Ayame And susume."uncle Kenny uncle Kenny"called ayame as she hurried to Kenshin"what is it little ayame?"he asked."I want to do the laundry"she replied as the younger girl repeated"laundry laundry".he smiled at the girls"alright then"he helped them tie their sleeves to not get wet and they three played with the soap while doing the laundry.the girls laughing loudly as Kenshin put a little soap on their faces.Joining them a very happy laugh from Kenshin himself.Megumi went to Him and held him from the back"my my my sir Ken someone not satifying you enough to have a child you're self"saying very loud and clear for kaoru to hear."MEGUMI GET YOU'RE HANDS OF OFF MY HUSBEND RIGHT NOW" Kaoru screamed hurrieng towards them.Kenshin laughed nervously"man Racoon lady you cannot satisfy a man at all"Megumi continued.Kaorus face turned red as she snapped angerly"you ..."hesitated".. you don't knooooow kenshin should decide not youuuuuuuuuu"she hissed hiding the embaressment on her face"well he told me"Megumi snapped back playfully."KEnshIN how could you …"Kaoru started as kenshin cut her off holding his hands in the air"maa maa Kaoru Koishaii I didn't say anything"he paused as he looked at megumi still holding him he pushed her lightly continueing"Kaoru satisfys me just fine now like I never wish I could be"he said looking at his wife with a smile and eyes full of passion and desire that told he could eat her with his eyes right now. as she blushed and jumpped on him hugging him making the two girls giggle.kaoru jumpped back out of kenshins arms with her tounge out at megumi,making him shiver and long at the lost of her touch,something that always happens to him now everythime she moves away."yea yea whatever im sure you're just saying that ohohohohohoho"Megumi remarked as she held her husbends arm who was chewing on a fish bone and grinning at the scene before him.

They all stopped as they heard a knock on the Dojo's gate"THE DOOOOOR"Yahiko screamed as he completed his 500 swings.Kenshin dryed his and the girls's hands and went to open the gates.Kaoru following as he opened the gate.they found a man who they never saw before"I'v got a letter for mrs.Himura Kaoru"he anounced as she stepped forward accepting the letter from him"thank you"she said."you're welcome,well it was urgent so even thought we dilever only in mornings we had to dilever this one and im sorry "he patted Kaorus shoulder turning to leave.

"sorry..."Kaoru asked strangely as she opened the letter."what does it say?" Kenshing asked peeking with his wife.in few seconds of reading the letter her family watched her as her features changed.Kaoru's eyes widened,her lips parted as she stopped dead in her tracks.Kenshin looked at his wife in concern"what is it Kaoru what does it say?"he asked again only to receive no answer he started really worrying.he reaching his hand to take the letter from Kaoru but stopped dead as kaoru finally spoke only two words that were enough to make the kenshin gumi freeze.

to be continued...

hey every one please please review and tell me what you think this is my first fan fic..and if you have any advice or correction id love to hear it so please review.i hope you injoy..

sincerely.. Drama Junkie


	2. Chapter 2 Pain And Denial

Chapter Two

Deep Pain and denail

"what does it say?" peeking with his wife.in few seconds of reading the letter her family watched her as her features changed.Kaoru's eyes widened,her lips parted as she stopped dead in her tracks.Kenshin looked at his wife in concern"what is it Kaoru what does It say?"he asked again only to receive no answer he started really worrying.he reaching his hand to take the letter from Kaoru but stopped dead as kaoru finally spoke only two words that were enough to make the kenshin gumi freeze.

"Okina's dead"she said the letter falling from her hand.Kenshin picking it up reading it quickly"its from Aoshi"he marked."what?okina's dead ?how can Okina die?"Sanosuke said not believing what he heard taking the letter and readng it as it fell out of his hand. Kaoru gasped.Kenshin embraced her gently as he tried his best to calm her .Sanosuke sighed as he held his own wife against hes chest holding her as she started crying.Yahiko ran to kenshin and Kaoru as they greeted him with opened arms as he cried too in their arms.Ayame and Susume ran over to their crying family"Aunty Megumi what is wrooooong?"asked ayame tearing and tugging at Megumi's kimono.Megumi sniffed and held the girls with both hands still with tears on her face she said"lets get them back to the clinic "sanosukehe sighed and held her and lifted susume with the other hand as megumi held ayame."well get ready for travel"Sano said before disapearing.

Kaoru broke out of Kenshin's embrace and ran inside the Dojo.Kenshin looked down at the boy in his arms"its okay Yahiko"he said patting the young students hair"we'll miss the old man"he returned"that we will"Kenshin said then continued"now why don't we go pack as fast as we can to support Miss Misao and Aoshi?they need us most now"Yahiko nodded and turned to leave but stopped Kenshin "thank you ,you've always been an older brother to me, I love you"Kenshin smiled walking to the boy leading him inside the Dojo as he said"I love you too Yahiko" .

Yahiko hurried inside his room and packed quickly.Kenshin opened the shoji of his and Kaoru's room and silently stepped inside watching a very sad tearful wife of his.he went to her side and hugged her"you packed everything you need Koishaii?"."yes and I packed gi's and hakama's and a few underwears for you too"she answered sniffing.Kenshin smiled accepting the care she gives him yet smiled sadly for this situation they were in and kissed her forehead.he never expected he'd hear such news in his perfect life.especially these news I mean Okina, come on he thought he'd live chasing woman til he become 100.he smiled at the thought then pushed his thoughts aside and held his wifes hand and the bag with the other hand to the Dojo's gates.

They found Yahiko,Megumi,Sanosuke and Dr.Gensai there waiting.he smiled sadly as they all headed for the train station.it wasn't really croweded there since it was already lunch time.Kenshin and Sano put down the bags and went to buy tickets along with Dr.Gensai.when they were finished and got into the train.Kaoru sat by the window as she had her head on her husbends chest with his arm around her as he was beside her.next to him was Dr.Gensai as he rested.across from Kaoru Yahiko who's hes head was on Sano's shoulder.Megumi was resting her body in his lap.Kenshin looked at his beautiful wife's sleeping form as he held her tighter falling into deep slumber him self remembering all the good times they had with Okina……their dear friend.

Kyoto:The Aoiya

Misao was holding on.trying to look calm and at ease.but she had shollow features her face dark and her eyes are red and swollown.she stopped crying and Aoshi had calmed her.but she was still struggling to not fall to the ground and cry her heart out again.Okina was all she knew other than Aoshi and her friends.since she was young he was her father,her master and her teacher and her grandfather.and now hes gone just gone.just like that.no warning.no sickness.nothing.the second dearest person to her in this life just died by an unknown person probably for not an enough good reason.and then Misao thought about it..she could grieve yea but that wont get him back alive, but then again she could get the person who did this to justice.yeAH she will grieve but with benefits.Misao sighed missing her old man's loud voice around the house tearing failing in holding back a tear or two or five….who knows she could cry forever but still it wont bring him back to life which makes her feel much more pain which only makes her cry more to the realization.

Everyone was getting ready for the feuneral.Misao and Okon were cooking a very big feast for it while Omasu was arranging the place.Aoshi was doing some irrands in town for Misao since shes the Okashira yet uncapable right now for them.Shiru was checking the guest list while Kuru was informing the people that didn't know.a few loud knocks was heard on the Aoiya gates.Misao hurried and opened finding all her friends from Tokyo had come…all of them.she couldn't take it anymore she ran to Kaoru and collapsed in her arms and cried her soul out and Kaoru held her crying silently not to make the girl feel only worse.

Kenshin patted Misao's shoulders gently telling her hes so sorry while he kissed his wifes forehead.Sanosuke hugged the two girls firmly and kissed both their foreheads and yahiko hugged Misao from behind for a second and said sorry and left to kenshins side.Kenshin held Yahiko by the shoulder in comfort and led him inside.Dr.Gensai went to the two girls and patted their shoulders as megumi hugged the two girls tightly.

Kenshin got into the kitchen with the bags the three men following.each one of them hugged the four members there as kenshin said"we'll go settle our selves we know the way"."but…."Okon protested."Miss Okon….its okay"Kenshin returned squeezing her shoulder.Kenshin sighed as he arranged the first guest room for Kaoru and him self sighing again to the silence of this house that would never have ghosted in the Aoiya if Okina was alive.Sano put the bags in his and Megumi's room and opened the wide window open to feel the breeze.Yahiko and Dr.Gensai seated them selves in the last guest room while Yahiko sat on the floor looking down and the doctor went to the kitchen to offer any help.

"I don't know what do I do now Kaoru"Misao cried as she completed"how will I live?how?and what do I do about the Oniwaban Gang and the Restaurant?i cant…Kaoru" shushed her"its okay we'll help and Aoshi will help..everyones here for you" Kaoru said."yes and if you need anything at all we'll be here now why don't you just worry about these things later and just go rest now"Megumi said as they all heard footsteps.they turned and saw Aoshi walking slow motion as if not caring when he'll arrive at all.kaoru ran over to him and surprisingly hugged him as his eyes widened.surprisingly for her she felt his arms around her."its ganna be okay Aoshi everything is ganna be okay…I know this wont change the horrible fact of what happened but……. were here for you if you need anything at all"she smiled abet.Aoshi felt strange needing the comfort from her and his other friends again surprisingly.Megumi hugged him lightly and went to take Misao to her room.

He got inside finding the others.kenshin shook his hand and hugged him lightly as Sano slapped his back gently saying"we've got you're back buddy".Yahiko hugged him tightly. Aoshi put an arm around him knowing he is still young and its hard on him. and Dr.Gensai squeezed his shoulders smiling at him the brightest smile he can give.

Two hours later it was lunch time,not that anybody felt like eating.Kaoru and Megumi went to the dinning room.Kenshin was sitting the table and Okon and Omasu were cooking.Sanosuke was laying on the door frame deep in thought.as soon as Kenshin layed eyes on Kaoru he went to her and hugged her tightly putting her head under his and kissing her hair."I missed you and I love you so much"he whispered in comfort letting go and back to setting the table Kaoru helping him.Megumi hugged her husbend from behind.Sano jumpped in his place at her sudden touch but relaxed knowing who it was.hed been deep in thought he didn't even notice his own wife's loving ki.he held her hand and kissed it then brought her hand to the other one on his waiste and held both of her hands.Megumi chuckled and turned her husbend smiling sadly.

"whats wrong?"he asked softly his eyes full of concern as he touched her face.realizing that was quite a stupid question.she sighed as he remembered why they were here in the first place and embraced her hard.when they pulled apart everyone was already on the table.he took her hand leading her to the table.Kaoru sat Kenshin beside her across from them Megumi and Sano settled them self.on the third head of the table Okon sat Shiru along with her.he sqweezed her hand tightly calming her and encouraging her to eat.across from them Omasu and Kuru seated them selves glancing at each other sadly.and beside Kenshin sat Yahiko.no one really felt like eating but they tried to knowing they have to not to end up like Okina.everybody looked over the empty places of Aoshi and Misao sighing silently.tommorrows the feuneral and they have to go throught it all..yes throught it all.and _poor Misao_ was all they thought.

Inside Misao and Aoshi's room.in the darkness…………..Misao sat on the floor,her knees to her chin as Aoshi floated around her.holding her from behind as hard and as tight as he can without crushing her.silent tears falling down her face._what now?_ She thought.how is she ganna face the world?this life?the people?.her courage seemed to have been pulled out of her just like her soul painfully._how is she ganna live without him?_...no sane answer was answered.she was going insane.she missed him dearly….._how?_ she thought again falling asleep in her loves arms.

lunch ended.Okon and and Shiru were washing the dishes and Omasu and Kuru were making the final arrangements of the feuneral tommorrow as everybody else were in their rooms.

Kenshin sighed as he opened the shoji to his and Kaoru's room.it was dark and he was surprised by it.there was a cloth on the window to keep all the sun out and no candels at all.he looked over to the futon but couldn't see well.his vision getting only clearer as he got nearer and saw his beloved laying on her back the covers on top of all her body even her head. knowing this was hard on her and hating to see her like that.he sighed.it was still too early to sleep but no one will do anything other than that or crying.he sighed again prefering the first option of course and laying on the futon.pulling her to him as he was on his left side and pulling her into his open arms.he kissed her lips tenderly and shook her shoulder."im awake"she said.Kaoru sighed "iv got a headache…that's why I didn't want any light"she explained.Kenshin smiled abet seeing her falling into deep sleep again on her back.he relaxed on her arm his face in her neck kissing it as he fell into deep sleep as well.

Sanosuke on the other hand was making his way to his and Megumi's room but stopped at Yahiko's.openning the shoji he looked at the younger boy as he was laying on the flat floor on his back."hey Yahiko"he said"hey"the teenager returned.Sano sighed again setltling himself cross legged beside the boy."I know this is hard on you too"he paused then continued"I also know that you feel like no one has time for you but im telling you we do have time for you and we love you just as much as we love each other you're our friend and little brother so I just came to check on you and just wanted you to know that we need you as much as you need us and that were not 4getting you and if you need anything just to talk im here for you buddy and im sure Kenshin feels the same"he finally stopped gasping for breath.he never was good at feelings or words but he thinks he got it right just this one time.he grinned to him self.the boy suddenly got up and hugged him"thank you" he whispered Sano's eyes widening then relaxing as he held the boy"no problem that's what brothers are for ,ne?"he asked.Yahiko nodded clearing his tears and laying down his own futon and falling in deep slumber .

Sano smiled as he made his way to his and megumi's room.they really got so close he thought as he went in the room.Megumi was sitting on the open window staring out in the sky.she turned seeing her husbend.smiling sadly."everyones asleep?"she asked"yeah mostly except those two couples,their still making sure things are ready for tommorrow"he answered."even thought its still too early"megumi returned sighing.Sano sat on the floor talking with Megumi until she fell asleep on the window frame.he lifted her up and layed her on the futon and layed beside her an arm on her stomache he fell into sleep.

The Woods:Somewhere between Kyoto and Tokyo

Toshika entered a large bathroom and walked to a big bathtub where Joaquin was enjoying a fully card game with friends laughing and drinking and cursing.he stopped at it silently.Joaquin noticing him, his feature seriese suddenly. He got out of the bathtub and rapped a towel around his waiste walking past him he entered his room followed by Toshika as he handed him his ironed clothes. Dark blue suit this time."on with plan B master??" Toshika asked."right away no flaws"he answered sharply.Toshika nodded getting out of the room._finally soon…. so soon.. I ll have you._

Kyoto:The Aoiya

The sun rised high in the sky waking the Aoiya residence.Aoshi woke up finding himself on his back.his wifes on him and her face on his.he breathed in her scent that he adored, kissed her lips gently and slid himself from underneath her and out the room quietly.he found okon and shiru arranging the place.

Okon noticed him"Omasu and Kuru are in the market "she said quietly.he nodded leaving to the bathhouse for a hopefully relaxing nice bath which was impossible since nothing's nice without Okina.he felt weird he thought.its weird that he used to fight with him and try to avoid him and run from him everytime he lays eyes on him and didn't spend much time with him yet now, he wishes to just see him for a moment again just a moment of truth.sighing he entered the bath house.

Openning her eyes.she smiled at her husbends face staring at her as he smiled back.her smile slowly faded as she remembered.Kenshin kissed her forehead."its okay"he said"its okay".she sighed again and got out of his arms and out the room.Kenshin sighed getting up as well.when he reached the kitchen he found Okon and Omasu cleaning up groscories.Kaoru looking at them and then back at him"im going for a bath"she said.he nodded"alright tell me when you finish"he said walkin into the kitchen.he looked over Okon and Omasu"where is shiru and Kuru??" he asked."out setting up chairs in the garden we have to contain as much as people as we can"Omasu answered.he decided to help them while waiting for Kaoru.

Sanusoke cupped his wifes face"kitsune"he called"meg"he called again a little bet louder"megumiiiiiiii"he called loud now.Megumi shrieked awake"What ?what?! what is it ??!UHH DAMN SANOSUKE YOU BONE HEAD SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME"she screamed hitting him with a hidden boken she got from Kaoru …thankfully."OOOOWWWW MEGUMIIIIII I WAS JUST WAKING YOU"he screamed at her face"NO ONE WAKES ANYONE LIKE THAT"she screamed back hitting him again"OOOW" "CHICKEN STUPID HEAD DAMN YOU" "UHH" "I HATE YOUUUU" "WHAT???!!"he screamed back"WHATEVER"she screamed."YOU STUPID HEADS STOP THIS DAMN NONESENSE NOOOOOW"they stared dumly at Kaoru's angry form and red face."cant you two just be seriese for once were not here on vacation were here for a feuneral"with unshead tears she slammed the door behind her.Megumi sighed and to the bath house.Sano following her.

Kaoru entered the kitchen sadly watching her husbend making lunch.all of them dressed in black.the people will be coming any minute now.they gatta eat quick.

"Misao please eat something"Aoshi trying to convince his wife to eat anything at all."you're stomachs empty for two days now you have to eat something"he embraced her and kissed her forehead, looked deep in her eyes his face so close to her."I knowh……….this is so hard..on you and I know……..that I have no idea how much you're hurt……..or anyone else……but you got to be strong……...Okina………Okina wouldn't want you to be like this………and I know you will miss him so much…….but that's only why……you got to move on…………and that's only why………….you got to live with his love and strength and be strong for him….and smile ……….the smile that he loves so much he'd like to see it again…okay...my love?"Aoshi teared."oo Anata" Misao screamed and embraced him and cried"yes I will im ganna miss him but hes not really gone is he?"she smiled abet."no"Aoshi answered.

Lunch passed quickly and people started coming.one by one setting on the chairs in the garden and expressing their sorrys to Misao and Aoshi and the others.Misao crying abet each time but smiling abet too after.time passed bye and it was near sunset.soon will be dinner.

"Kaoru"Yahiko said approaching his older sister.as she held him close, he cried.Misao lying on the gate Aoshi beside her.Megumi patting her back and holding her hand.Dr.Gensai standing beside Kenshin, his hand on his shoulder.heads down.no wind.no sound.dark faces.sigh.

After an hour.it was dinner time.people were all eating.forgetting about the tragedy and talking about different things.Dr. Gensai noticed a black man in the corner.he found him suspeciose, but he dissmissed the idea.until he saw a gun in that black man's hand pointed at kaoru.Finger on the trigger.his eyes widened.shockness on his features.lips parting.without thinking.he jumped on Kaoru making them both fall down on the rough ground."KAORUUUUUU".

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 Murder Attempt

thank you so much for the review... read and review onegaaai

much action and drama to come..**enjoy!!**

Chapter Three

Murder Attempt

it was dinner time.people were all eating.forgetting about the tragedy and talking about different things.Dr. Gensai noticed a black man in the corner.he found him suspeciose, but he dissmissed the idea.until he saw a gun in that black man's hand pointed at kaoru.Finger on the trigger.his eyes widened.shockness on his features.lips parting.without thinking.he jumped on Kaoru making them both fall down on the rough ground."KAORUUUUUU".

A gun shot was heard.All eyes on where it will land.All eyes were on Dr.Gensai and Kaoru.The bullet landed into Dr.Gensai's chest,he pushed Kaoru away from him and fell to the ground"KAORUU" Kenshin screamed.Kaoru was pushed roughly against a tree and fell unconsciouse.Kenshin reacted quickly and held her just a foot away from the ground, looking her over making sure she is unharmed he sighed in relief and held her close.Sano was looking into the gasping crowed for anyone wth a gun any one mysteriouse.but he found none.the shooter must have gone by now.

Two hours passed since the gun shot.the guests said theyr sorry's and left.Sanosuke lifted their old friend to a futon.Megumi worked on him as hard as she could.she managed to get him stabeled.but he didn't pass the danger yet.by that time Kaoru was placed gently in kenshins room and her own.

Megumi finally got out of the room she was operating on Dr.Gensai in.Sanosuke,Yahiko,kenshin,Aoshi and misao were waiting.she sighed heavily,black circles around her eyes for working all night,tiredness all over her face and body showen very clear."iv managed to stabelize him……."she said tears starting their way on her cheeks."for now"she hurried to sano and held his hand close to her face."he's dying"she finally said not taking it any longer collapsing as sano embraced her sadly."its alright baby…its alright"raising his head over hers" …….you did all you could…its alright…."Yahiko punched the wall and crouched on the floor.Misao leaned her back on the wall and closed her eyes tearfully _my granfather and then my friend …why is this happening to us!_.Aoshi leaned close across from her on the wall behind her.his forehead againest the wall.his lips next to her ear."oh Misao"he whispered holding her waist so tight he was afraid he will break her closing his eyes as well.thinking of the misery to come.

Sitting cross legged on the floor.Sanosuke watched his old friend fighting for life.tryed to memorise his features not to realise hes dead when he is.a tear slipped down his face.he knew him for 3 years now.sharing good times and bad with him.asking him for advice when he needed.chatting and eating.listening to stories tea time.he closed his eyes.sighed….played with ayame and suzumi.his tears slid down harder remembereing how they'll be broken.sad…how will they feel...how will the poor girls live!!..sigh…_how many friends do we have to loose!! _**He thought**

Lieng on the futon.Sano told her to get some sleep.but she was unable to.how could she when her friend and mentor could die any second.she cryed and cryed.but not only for her.but for everybody.Kaoru..how will she get through this!! And the little girls who are breaking her heart!!..out of no where..sanosuke slammed the shoji open"HELP"was all he screamed.she got out of bed and hurried to the room where Dr.Gensai is.he was shaking like an earth quake.she cameto his side tried to calm him."Get me a doctor quick..and tell him to bring Kagushi shots HURRY.."kenshin ran into the Room where he heard screaming"whats happening?"his eyes widening at the scene"hes having a seiger.. the blood got into his lunges.quick hold him still"kenshin did as told.he saw megumi get a knife and along tube.she cut into his chest and got the tube in.blood flowed out of the tube like water falls.

Sanosuke ran as fast as he could to the closest clinic.he found ppl waiting he passed them and ran inside.he saw a brown haired short doctor.he held him up in the air"quick we need u.my friends dying…..where are ur kagushi shots??"he asked"right there if u just let me get them and put me down"sano put him down"the doctor got the shots "cant this wait I got…"sano cut him off"my friend is dying……please"he finally managed.the doctor sighed"alright lets go… anaki change all my apoinments"and they were gone.

In the mean while kenshin and megumi were waiting and cleaning blood."he isnt got much time"megumi said."were here"sano said hurrieng in with the doctor at his side."whats happened?"the doctor asked."hes been shot.hes having a seiger"megumi answered."the blood is in his lunges did u.."she cut him off"yes ,the shots".."yes"he said.

A few hours later and after hard work they got him stable again.yahiko sitting by his side.sano,kenshin and megumi were convinced by him that he willl take care of him for the rest of the night.

"miss megumi I need u to tell me,how…..is he..ganna make it?"kenshin asked fearing deeply for his beloved Kaoru.megumi cryed"I don't knoow"sano held her against him"baby….get inside ill follow u in a sec"he commanded.she nodded and left for their room.sano turned to Kenshin"now what?"he asked.kenshin didn't answer and turned to leave.but sanosuke squeesed his shoulder so hard "kenshin….im worriiiiiied….kaoru…."he whispered like he was ganna cry.kenshin sighed..his heart hurt so much for her."I knowh.."he whispered"what are we ganna do?"sano asked.kenshin sighed again."I don't know"he finally said leaving for his room..sanosuke sighed deeply.he fears for his sister..he sighed again following his wife.

Aoshi sighed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep,thinking of what happened.who would want to kill okina and dr-gensai all at once.both are clearly a murder and a murder attempt.who!!..tommorrow hell have to talk with kenshin and sanosuke.he looked at the sleeping misao.on top of him.her hands clutching his skin like she's a fraid he'd leave,or die._oh misao I would never leave u… I love u.. _he thought holding her closer and drifting to sleep.

Kenshin slid the shoji to Kaoru's room and his own.it was so dark he couldn't see.he untied his gi and put it down where he sensed is the hanger.he put down his sword next to the futon and sat on the futon.reached his hand to look for Kaoru while he lied down.kenshin stopped dead in his tracks!!she wasn't there.she wasn't anywhere on the futon."Kaoru……."he said.no answer.no sound."Kaoru"he called louder standing up and running in the room searching with his hands.Kaoruhe called so loud his friends could'v heard him"Kaoru"his heart beating fast,and his breathing hard.he took hold of a candle.he lit the candle.his heart beat calmed.his hard breathing soft.kaoru was sleeping.but not on the futon.she was sleeping in a cornor crouched like a baby.and as he got closer he realised she wasn't sleeping.her eyes were open.staring at nothing.kenshin hurried for her.the need to hold her is killing him.he came to her side and held her in his lap,cupping her face"Kaoru"he whispered."I couldn't..i couldn't i….i remembered but…but I didn't want to believe…..that he is ….IT CAnt be.he cant be…..kenshiiin"she said crying for life."he cant beeee"Kenshin held her hard against his chest.then he remembered. she thinks he is dead,but he is not."Kaoru ………. Kaoru koishii listen to me"he said his face close to hers,their noses touching.he looked deep into her eyes and smiled"aisuru…….. he isnt dead…. He is in a very bad condition I admitt but he isnt dead…..hes ganna make it…Kaoru he isnt dead"her eyes widened."he isnt???"she asked."he isnt"he said kissing her lips..kaoru smiled"he isnt"she said loudly"HE ISNT"she screamed leapig into Kenshin's arms happily laughing.kenshin smiled embracing her._yup_ he thought…._thats my Kaoru_ .

The Woods:Somewhere between Kyoto and Tokyo

"my masters"Toshika paused"there has been a complication"he continued.hikari looked at him angerily"WHAT Do yoU mEAn a complication???"he snapped.Toshika hesitated"a..a he wasn't killed aa…..properly"he managed."are you saying he is not dead?"Joaquin said looking hard with anger,sending knifes into Toshika's eyes. Toshika looked down.breaking what seemed like would kill him."he did aa..the bullet landed into his chest he shouldn't be alive"he said quickly."but he is"Hikari said."yes" Toshika managed. Hikari stood with rage.attempted to hit the poor man but his brother stopped him."because that happened…we have to go on with plan c fast"."when?"Hikari asked."tonight"he answered.hikari's eyes widened…Toshika's as well….._o my god is that man insane_..he thought.

Kyoto:The Aoiya

Birds were singing a symphony of morning. Okon was sleeping peacefully in Shiru's arms. Shiru kissed her forehead and it woke her up.she half opened her eyes and stared at him sadly playing with his black thick hair."sweatheart we have to get up and make some breakfast but if u wanna sleep its alright…besides ur tired u should rest"he said softly."naa ill go with u"she smiled abet"alright lets have a bath first"he grinned at her.he helped her to her feet and they headed for the bath house.

"at least they are trying to move on" Omasu said sadly.Kuru held her from behind"we will too"he said kissing her shoulder and getting back to eggs.

Sano, Aoshi and Misao appeared in the kitchen. Misao sighed sitting on the table._things are starting to move on_.she thought with relief. Aoshi stood behind her chair his hands one on the chair and one playing with her hair which was down simply.he then started braiding it as he usually did for the past month's."hey where's everybody?"sano asked.he woke up and didn't find Megumi beside him he was wondering."well. Kenshin and Kaoru and Megumi woke up early to be with Dr.Gensai.and Yahiko's writing a letter in his room" Omasu answered."a letter to who?" Sano asked."probably to tsubami" Aoshi said.

After that, it was breakfast.everybody ate better today.when Aoshi was done "itachi im just ganna go out to take care of some things with Sanosuke and Kenshin and come back…ill be back so soon alright"he said kissing her forehead.she nodded and he left for the gates.

Megumi was in her room with Sano.she was changing."he babe ill go for some errands with Aoshi and Kenshin ill be back shortly"he said .megumi nodded.he hugged her and left.

Kaoru was with Dr.Gensai.holding his hand and kissing it once in a while.suddenly Sano came."hey missy"he called. Kaoru stood up"what?" he didn't answer.he came to her and hugged her tight"don't worry hell be alright"he said soothingly.smiled at her and left."I hope" she said after him.not noticing that Kenshin was here."Kaoru"he called.kaoru was startled and touched her heart."im sorryy"he apologized then continued"Kaoru im ganno go to run some errands with Sano and Aoshi I hope u don't mind"."you're ganna leave me"she said."no ill be back by lunch time"he had a bad feeling today. His chest was was feeling tight.but he ignored the feeling.then he kissed her.their lips locked togather.kaoru could feel he is tense but he was urgent to just kiss her long and hard.tasting her fully and not wanting to end it.when they broke up"Kenshin you okay?""yes I am koishii just be careful and be here when im backhe said cupping her face.kaoru smiled and nodded"I have no where else to go".he turned to leave but looked back at her one more time and kissed the air towards her.she smiled and he left.

While Aoshi was waiting for the others.he couldn't help but stare at his wife from the window.he felt sad somehow he didn't know why._please god keep her safe ti'l I return_ he prayed."hey buddy lets leave"he heard Sano.he nodded, and the three men went for a walk.they walked in silence for a while, Sanosuke was the one to break the silence"surely you've noticed…"."yes" Aoshi said."it cant be a accident."Kenshin paused"but who would wanna kill Dr.Gensai ?i mean being the formor okashira Okina normally had a lot of enemys. But who would wanna kill Dr.Gensai? of all people"."I don't know" Aoshi said."hey wait a sec"Sanosuke thought for a while"if they want them both dead then who killed Okina and tried to kill Dr.Gensai is my, Kenshin's or you're enemy" .aoshi thought for a while"you have a point"he said."then we should be careful with our wives and we shouldn't leave them alone, they might strike again and anyone and at anytime"Kenshin said his eyes widening."our women" Sanosuke said realising what his bestfriend said.the three men hurried back home.

Misao looking sadly at their sick friend."will he be okay Megumi?"she asked her friend."yes he will be"she answered wrapping a bandage around his chest."thank god"she returned."Kenshin kissed me"Kaoru suddenly burst out.misao looked at her stupidly"so doesn't he do always… he iiis you're husbend"Megumi laughed."no I mean it was like a goodbye I mean….. I don't know……"Misao looked down"you know I think you're right Aoshi embraced me weirdly just now I thought like that but I pushed the thought away, you felt anything Megumi?"Misao turned to Megumi."naa you two im sure its nothin youre just too emotional after all that's happened that's all.. you shoul.. a voice was heard.the three woman looked at the shoji..but the voice disapeared.but it came again"im scared……… Kenshin?"Kaoru called getting close to Megumi.but there was no answer" Megumiii …Kuru and Shiru and Okon aaaaand Omasu are in the market its too early for them to come back if its not the guys who could it beeeeee"Megumi felt a slight of fear but since she is the oldest she should asure them."im sure its nothin but to make sure come, lets go check it out"she said.the two other girl walking close behind.she opened the shoji door and walked out side.

To Be Continued..


	4. Chapter 4 Fright And Dread

Arigatou so so much for reading and reviwing, as i said im still not really good at this i but i really hope you read and bear with me and enjoy!! REVIEW onegai even if you already did !! it excites me to write and write more and gives me a hint of what youd like... i rated it m for whats to come..

Chapter Four

Fright And Dread

The girls tiptoed behind Megumi, Misao holding Megumi's kimono and Kaoru holding her's.they walked past the kitchen."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………"a loud laugh was suddenly heard.megumi backed away and Kaoru clutched Misao's shoulder. "whh..whh..whos there?"Misao asked. the laugh was heard again. they backed up to the wall behind searching for anyone who could laugh this way."I asked who the hell are you?" Misao asked again stepping infront of Megumi knowing she doesn't know how to fight."didn't we tell you………"the voice said calmly."did we tell you that if we don't have you………no one will……"the voices were like two voices in one and so hoarse.the girls sticked to the wall searching everywhere for a sign,a man,anything."didn't we promise!!..."Kaoru gasped.tears threatning to fall,Misao about to collapse and Megumi's breathing hardened and her heartbeat fast."we were someone you've never met,we confesse our love to you,BUT YOU REJECTED US"the voice screamed."and we promised…..we promised that if you're not ours…… you're no ones……."two men appeard at the front gate.one tall with black thick hair in a green suit.and the shorter one with silver yellow shoulder length hair ,green eyes in a light brown suit. both seem thin and well fitted. Kaoru,Megumi and Misao gasped all at once at the sight of the fimilar men. their eyes widened.

"hello Misao "said Hikari."didn't you miss me………,dear Kaoru ?"asked Joaquin stepping closer. the girls backed away trembled and scared."ho…w d….id yo..u fi…nd u..s?"Kaoru managed to ask. joaquin laughed"its wasn't hard…..after all…you're batousai's woman"he said. we thought you forgo…..Hikari cut Misao"FORGET…..HEH HOW COULD WE EVER FORGET THE TWO WOMAN WE'V EVER LOVED"Hikari screamed. misao sobbed silently. kaoru held her heart. megumi stared at the two men like they were ghosts. Fear had them in its grasp. "kenshiiin"Kaoru whispered. the men stepped closer..and closer ti'l their only a foot away."get you're bride….little brother"grinned Joaquin . "my pleasure"said Hikari, he grabbed Misao's hand and dragged her to him"MISAO" Kaoru screamed, Misao thought it would be easy to get out of his grip like the last time. but, Misao thought wrong. hikari became instantly fast and much stronger. Fighting back her struggles he punched her in the stomach and Misao fell in his arms from the pain but still aware. _like himura_ she thought. but what she saw next was the biggest surprise. her eyes widened and her lips parted. _aoshi…….bbbbut hooow hhhow hoow could he?_ On his back two kodachi's hanged in their sheeth. o my godshe whispered. "KAOURUUUU" she called crying hardly as Kaoru screamed as Joaquin held her from her waiste and dragged her along. she tried to fight but he didn't let her holding her arms togather. "MISAAAAAAO KAORRUU"Megumi screamed trying to put up a fight with him, she tried to punch him but he held her hand roughly and twisted it with only one hand,holding Kaoru with the other,Megumi fell to the ground feeling the pain. misao and Kaoru screamed Megumi's name. joaquin didn't stop twisting her arm and Megumi kept screaming on top of her lunges,a rain of tears down her face. joaquin kept twisting her arm . megumi screamed and screamed til her arm broke,he slapped her and being not able to do anything but sob loudly and cry her heart out. Joaquin unsheethed his sword and hit the back of her head with its hilt,Misao and Kaoru screamed togather "NOOOOO " they stared as their bestfriend fell unconsciouse to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kenshin HELP MEEEE Kenshin HELP MEEE"Kaoru cryed, Joaquin lifting her up and disapearing into the woods Hikari on his tracks with a crying Misao in his arms "AAOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII".

"come on hurry were almost there"Kenshin said running in god like speed _please please be okay_ he prayed. _megumi_ Sanosuke thought.the men arrived at the aoiya gates"Misao" aoshi screamed. the three men getting inside"Kaoru"Kenshin called"Kaoru "he called again.his eyes narrowed."MEGUMIIIII"Sano screamed noticing his injured wife. they got closer to her. sano ran to her and held her in his arms"Megumi…. Baby what happened?...megumiiiii" his voice fading and his eyes tearing at her looks." kaaoru……….. misaaao……. Sanoo"she whispered looking at him for help. her face bruised and he noticed her arm"Kenshin?" he asked."her arms broken" he returned"come put her on the futon"."Sano did as told"itll be fine baby itll be fine" he whispered holding her harder protectively. "ill go check on gensai"Aoshi said calmly yet so hardly with clenched teeth.but no he couldn't try to find her now he cant._misao._ he thought painfully.

Sano putting her gently on the futon. megumi flinched as Kenshin examined her arm. sanosuke holding onto her other tighter for support and comfort."its out of its place"he looked worriedly at Sano. sanosuke understood the look of worry over his wife for the hard pain she'll feel in a minute his eyes teared more, a tear or two sliding down. he looked into his wifes eyes"Megumi…"Megumi cut him short.he didn't have to explain anything to a doctor. "do it"she breathed heavily. sano held her left side for comfort for him as much its for her. kenshin sighed painfuly at the pain he'll put his close friend into. he held her arm,Kenshin shifted her arm back into place . megumi screaming for dear life as Sano held her so tight he was afraid hell break her other arm. megumi passed out almost in a split second. sano had tears falling by then. Kenshin walking over to the wall of yahikos room laying his head against it,his hands pressing against the wall in a hard push.he was about to go crazy.shutting his eyes tight which were flashing to amber and craving for blood again. remembering his wife _kaoruuuu_ he thought _kaoruuuuuu_ trying so hard not to cry.

A few hours later shiru,Kuru,Okon and Omasu came back. they informed them of what had happened,Okon and Omasu crying .kenshin sighed. his wife his everything was taken away from him and he could do nothing about it. all Aoshi and himself could is wait till Megumi wakes up and start from there,but til now Aoshi couldn't take it"im going to see saito"he said clutching his teeth. kenshin raised his head looking up at him from his sitting position"im going with you"he returned. kenshin went into yahikos room and found Yahiko,Sano talking softly beside the sleeping Megumi."me and Aoshi…. Were off to see saito Sano…and you have to stay…."Sano only nodded his head." if she wakes up Sano………please"he looked with pleading eyes"know everything"his best friend nodded again knowing hoow hard it must be for him.

Kenshin found Aoshi in the kitchen"don't wait for us on dinner"he heard him say coldly. And with that they were off.

The walk to the station was too slow and too tense. aoshi glansed at Kenshin once and found that he looked so messed up _he's on the edge to break down_. he turned his face back ahead and walked."I cant……..i caaant"Kenshin said sitting on the ground his arms holding him up"I WANT to find her I HAVE t…."tears fellKAAAAORUUUhe screamedKAORUUU………I miss her….I Miss her SO MUCH ….Aoshi… we don't even have a clue….we don't even know who did hishe choked out his voice fading Aoshi sat down beside him his eyes so red god only knows how he misses Misao too"what if she is hurt!!""then well save them before they could hurt them worse"Aoshi said his eyes shining with atred anger and fear.

When they arrived at the station, Saito was in a meeting"I could care less if he is in a meeting " Aoshi paused"get him here….NOW"he warned unsheathing one kudachi from its sheath and to the mans nick."a..a..alright". kenshin and Aoshi waited for a few more minutes before Saito was in his office with them. and he was the first to talk"what are you two slackers doing here?!its enough you threatened my secretary but you have to cut off my whole meeting!!" " Saito its important….someone killed Okina "he said his eyes flashing "really batousai, …. I didn't know" he remarked sarcastically "and that someone tried to kill Dr.Gensai ..and that smeone… ….kidnapped our wives"he said his voice fading."kidnapped you're wives………Kaoru Misao and meg.." "He left Megumi"Aoshi corrected.saito's eyes narowed in thought, he sighed"I really don't care about you're damn wives but this involves death so it is a crime..… ill see what I can find" "you better"Kenshin said his eyes flipping every now and then into batousai.

"Sano"she whispered….."sanoo"she whispered louder……her eyes opened with shock and fear"SANO SANOOO AAH HELP ME SANOO"she screamed."shhh shh meg its me meg sshh its ganna be okay… you're safe im here"he said soothingly cradling her onto his lap"help Misao…Kaoru"she whispered faintly"its okay Everything is going to be just fine its okay meg im here… its okay ssshh…"he whispered stroking her hair. Megumi held onto him her hands clutching the fabric of his jacked" Sanosuke "she whispered.her breathing went better and she calmed…"I couldn't do anything"she whispered"mmm?"he asked"I couldn't do anything to help them I was a useless piece of crap" "meg"he sighed "look at me.."he cupped her face"you are a doctor…you save lives just like you saved Dr.Gensai's you are a doctor you're a gift to us….its just not you're specialty…you did everything you could..its not you're fault"he kisssed her forehead"okay??"she nodded closing her eyes relaxing in his embrace"now come on lets get you something to eat while you tell me exaclly what happened….."

To be continued……………Still alot of drama. action to come please if you have any suggestions id love to hear them please review...


	5. Chapter 5 yearning, craving and longing

THANK youuu so much!! i know its short but i have somethings on my mind these days but ill try to update as soon as i can i promise... in this chapter im showing abet of weakness in the men just to show they have feelings too and wont get so mad right away... besides they still know nothing about their beloveds so they are sad and worried.. but itll get better and more action and suspence to come... oo and yes kenshin and aoshi will get soooooooooooooooooo mad.. **ENJOY!!**

Chapter five

Yearning, Craving And Longing

After Aoshi and himself returned from the police station. They checked on Dr.Gensai and listened to what had happened from Sanosuke since Megumi was asleep, besides they didn't want her to relive what happened which she was afraid of. After that everyone went to separate rooms. Sano and Megumi to their own room and Aoshi the same, and Yahiko and everybody else. Dr.Gensai was in deep slumber.

Dressed into his black yukata which was his wife's favorite. He decided to check on Yahiko not rushing to crave for Kaoru in pain. He knocked on the shoji softly "come in" Yahiko assured him. "I wanted to check on you, there has been a lot going on….. and…" he said his eyes tearing and his voice trembling "don't worry I'm fine Kenshin……besides….." he looked down. Kenshin got closer to the teenager, Yahiko looked up again face full of tears "were…… were ganna find her…..and get her back right" he said quickly, thought it didn't sound like a question at all as he was only trying to make himself feel so much better. "Yahiko" he kneeled beside the boy and squeezed his shoulder, his eyes tearing" were going to get her back" he said trying be and convince himself confident. The young samurai only nodded, and Kenshin stood up leaving to torture in his and Kaoru's room. Yahiko laid on the futon, on his stomach his face pushing hard deeper into the pillow and slept. Half confidence but mostly hope, yes tomorrow….they will find her.

Aoshi laid on the futon on his back, breathing heavily. He felt betrayed. Misao never told him about any guy named Hikari, maybe she didn't feel it was important thought, or maybe it was a stupid matter or a secret crush. He sighed. He doesn't know. And he felt angry. How could anyone take his Misao. His itachi. His beautiful childish itachi. But mostly he felt grief. He was craving for her, yearning for her touch, or just her eyes, her smile. He missed her badly. Everything about her. her hair. He missed her so much it hurt. His own eyes failing him as hot tears fell down on the sides of his cheeks. And for the first time in many many many years. He felt this painful longing. This painful fear and for the first time in many years. Probably the first time in his whole life. The usually so pulled together cold Aoshi Shinamori, cried himself to sleep.

As soon as Kenshin closed the shoji, he fell to the floor. Turning on his back and breathing heavily. He stared at the ceiling. Tears finding their way to his cheeks, he closed his eyes fisting his hand and putting it close to his heart "where are you Kaoru?... Kaoru" he whispered calling her as if expecting her to just pop out of no where." Ill find you I promise" he promised .

The Woods:Somewhere between Kyoto and Tokyo

Kaoru woke up for a start. Opening her eyes, her vision is blurry. Slowly blinking them to clear her eyes out of this smoke. Glancing right and left trying to see where she is. She tried to sit but held the back of her head in pain. Sitting slowly she noticed she's in a big BIG western bedroom. Dark brown tiled floors and creamy walls. Wooden closets and chairs. A dark red curtain covering a ver big full length window. And a king size wooden bed with wooden thick pillars from the bed all the way to the high ceiling and dark red bed covers with golden flowers.

Kaoru stood up slowly, balancing her self with the help of the pillars. She walked up to the windows. Trying to figure out a way to get out. Without a fight the window opened, but looking down her eyes widened in horror. She was at least on the third floor if not higher. No way shell make it out alive if she tried. _Shit_ she thought shes in a very bad situation. _Even enishi wasn't that smart damnit_. She thought. She sighed kenshing and the others will take days to find Misao and herself. Since they were just kidnapped without information just like that. She has to be patient and she has to find Misao and she has to survive. Kaoru sat on the floor resting her head on the bed. Her tears falling down"Kenshin" she said loud enough" I wanna go hooome".

Misao opened her eyes. Jumping from the bed almost immediately. Balancing her self, and running to the door but tripping in the process. Her eyes widened in horror realizing she was wearing a purple kimono. Which means some one must have changed her clothes because she was wearing he uniform since she wanted to train her grief away. She sighed" the perverts" she tried the door. Wont budge" great just great………………..im kidnapped by someone I only met once in my whole life and trapped no where…….no idea where Kaoru is and no way out" she screamed out loud almost to herself than the empty room. Adjusting her situation. She was sure they will try something perverted with Kaoru and her self but not Kaoru nor herself will let them.she sighed admitting she was scared. _Ooo Aoshi please be quick_ she thought. She got up and opened the window to breath in the morning air. She glanced sideways and noticed that a room beside her with an open window as well." Okay this is a big risk but it still might be her" she mumbled. And breathed in one more time and screamed her lunges out.

Kaoru jerked to the window as she heard it "MISAO " she screamed." YES ITS ME yes its me Kaoru are you okay?" she asked in worry. _freaks… the biggest mistake is keeping us where we can communicate they will sure regret that_ Misao thought "Kaoru got her head out smiling in relief at her younger best friend" yes…. Yes I'm fine are you?" she replied." The bastards changed my clothes but other than that I'm fine… why didn't they change yours?".." maybe they just wanted you in a kimono""mm…. Kaoru" she called"yeah?" "we have to figure a way out….you know it will take the others days to find us since they have to clue who took us in the first place" Kaoru only nodded "okay this will be our communication line at all times…. Hikari and and Joaquin are strong now but not smart… Kaoru were strong don't let them scare you " Kaoru nodded again. Kaoru turned as she heard foot steps. "Misao wait till I talk to you again someones coming" she whispered the younger girl only nodded. Kaoru left the window and sat on the bed facing the door.

to be continued... next chapter (NEWS)

Arigatou gozaimasu every one readand review ONEGAI... review even if you did already


	6. Chapter 6 News

Gomen everyone im a senior in high school so iv been kind of pressured lately..Im so so sooo sorry that its short but i just didnt want you to wait long but the next one will be better i promise... ENJOY!!...

Chapter Six

News

Kaoru breathed deeply, half scared half terrified. Which means all she could do is just adjust and figure out Joaquin's strength, habits… anything that could help. Staring with hesitation. She looked away when he got in the room and closed the door" good morning love" she looked away with anger…. _How dare he!! _She thought in disgust. "you know when someone says that you reply with good morning as well?!!!" he said softly putting a tray on a round table. _For now ill play his game just to stay on the safe side_ "good morning" Kaoru said calmly.

"the bathroom is right through this door" he said pointing at a wooden door. He got close to her now and sat beside her on the bed leaning on top of her and leaning her on the bed. Kaoru gasped but he shushed her with his fingers. His lips took hers in a fierce harsh long kiss. Her eyes widened and tears fell, fighting back and pushing him as hard as she could. He pinned her arms so she couldn't and all she could do was the desperate move………….."AAAH BITCH"he cursed as she kneed him between his legs and he fell to the floor. Back away Kaoru stuck to the wall behind her on the big bed as far away from Joaquin as possible, crying out loud. Joaquin went to her and slapped her so hard she fell on the bed "NO FOOD FOR YOU" he screamed and picked up the tray of what looked like delicious food and walked out and slammed the door.

" KAORUU" Misao screamed for her friend as she heard crying " Kaoru??" Kaoru sniffed "I'm okay…. Misao …… he kissed me….." . Misao sighed, she knew this was coming. "Kaoru…….. don't let him…." Was all she said, tears falling down her own cheeks.

Kyoto:The Aoiya

Aoshi fell backwards on the floor of the temple. Cant think of anything else than her and the anger and greif he feels. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep it all out of his mind. But sleep just wont come. Waiting for saito to find information was more than he can handle. _Please god keep her safe_ He sighed.

Bussing himself with laundry while other busied themselves with other chores. Its been two days now, two days and his heart ached with every breath…… with every second. His eyes switched to amber and turned blue again. Breaking his thoughts was light but firm knocks on the door. Kenshin dryed his hands and hurried for the gates. As expected……. It was the wolf. "Aoshi" he called and in a split second he was right there waiting for information, anger clearly shown in his eyes. "what have you got?!" Kenshin asked in fierce and angry but calm voice.

Onegai every one please forgive me and read and review... even if you already did... LOVE U GUYS... thank you so much and keep reading i know i suck but just bear with me.. i appreciate it

NEXT... Chapter seven "Lost but found"


	7. please

Hey guys im really really sorry for not writing in a veryyyyyy long while its just my laptop crashed so I had none to write………im very so sorry………

Im ganna complete it now I promise

Thank u


	8. Chapter 7 Lost but Found

Im so sorry guys im late i wont be again my lappy got fixed and thanks for being patient. please please read and review ONEGAI!

read and INJOY!!

**Chapter 7**

**Lost but Found**

Seating themselves "what did you find?" asked Kenshin. "Have you by any chance heard of the Takiya brothers" Saito said. "Megumi mentioned the names Hikari and Joaquin" Aoshi marked "yes they are the Takiya brothers. Takiya Hajiita was a strong harsh man. He used to hit even the woman he loved and his children badly and never was merciful, twenty years ago Takiya Hajiita passed away leaving his sick wife Niita and two boys of his own. Joaquin 7 years old and his younger brother Hikari 3 years old. They lived with their mother a hard life of lots jobs and her sickness; she passed away when Joaquin was 12 and Hikari was 8 years old and lived practically homeless since then. Most of the people around them treated them unfairly and even abused them for very long even their friends." Saito paused "which caused the brothers to get mentally insane. They live in strange certain ways and could kill anyone for just a remark, two years ago a murder was committed by the brothers in a shop because the man smirked at them, two months later a whole house hold of a man, his wife and three kids was burnt down and one week after that a little girl was raped, and a lot of other incidents' that happened. For two years the police has been searching for them".

"How come you didn't know?" Kenshin asked. "Because no incidents have happened neither here nor in Tokyo, until a month ago when a few women were asked about a Kamiya Kaoru and a Makimachi Misao then were tortured. They were going to inform of the investigation soon but it appears to be too late. The reason why they want that raccoon and childish itachi of yours however is not in my possession".

Aoshi glared at Saito "they have met before but that's all we know " Kenshin said. "where are they?" "I don't know yet, we know that they have a mansion inherited but where!! We have no clue. I sent every police officer iv got in Tokyo and Kyoto to look it up, we will find out soon. The brothers plan to bring evaluation not by war but by grief, pain and agony". Kenshin's eyes flipped Batousai then back again, he sighed calming himself.

"Honestly Shinamori you've gotten soft" Saitou commented sarcastically. Aoshi stepped forward to punch him but Kenshin stopped him. "And what are we supposed to do till then?? Just let them there while they do to Kaoru and Miss Misao 

god knows what" Saito snapped "well unless you think you two can find a mansion in Tokyo or Kyoto or between instead of 100 men of mine then be my guest but I'd say save your strength for Hikari and Joaquin because in the past year they gained half your skills and fast and I have no idea how" Kenshin nodded" but let us at least do something". "Fine "Saito paused" meet me tomorrow at midnight at the station, and by the way…….. There maybe is a bigger reason they are doing this

But we're not sure yet, I'll tell you about it tomorrow when we are" the men nodded.

"What? That's bullshit they can never cause grief to all of Japan" Sano said "they can't Sano but they can cause a lot of misery to a lot of people, so they can at least bring grief to whom they can" Kenshin returned scrubbing a gi and sinking it in soap. "Ok I'm coming with you" Sanosuke demanded. "No Sano you have to sta…" Aoshi cut Kenshin of "let him, he could be helpful and they already took whom they wanted anyway" Kenshin sighed, how is he supposed to wait till tomorrow midnight _god give me patience_ he thought. "Well Saito said there might be a bigger reason they are doing this, he will inform us tomorrow" "Well it's just a stupid reason to go through all that for grief I'm sure what Saito has to say tomorrow will make things more clear"

**Somewhere between Tokyo and Kyoto:**

"So what now….. We stay put till we get raped then killed" Misao mumbled angrily. "Calm down Misao I'm thinking……. Wait a second Misao IV go……. Shit someone's coming ill go..." Kaoru said. Misao hearing footsteps coming her way as well she hurried to the bed and sat on it facing the door"

"My my Misao" Hikari said amused.." we are going to have so much fun together" he whispered hoarsely edging towards her, Misao stood up to go to the other side of the bed as far away from him as possible thinking he will try something with her. He suddenly stopped and nodded his head towards the door.

Misao puzzled, glanced and a tall but slim guy with a long beard came to her with handcuffs, she shrieked as he held her hands roughly behind her back and cuffed them. Not knowing what's going on but freaking up the same "HEEY where are we going? Where are you taking me??... HEEY" she shrieked trying to put up a fight. 

Hikari ignoring her completely. And a bag of weird black fabric was suddenly in front of her "what are you going to do with that??" she asked shaking with fear "WHAT is this?" "We've got a meeting to attend, don't worry honey…. Your friend will be right with you" and with that…. The bag was placed over her head.

Kaoru let out a scream after stumbling over her own feet. They have been walking for an hour now if not more and she's tired and her legs are sore. They're practically dragging her. Finally they stopped, she heard what seems like a very big wooden door open and suddenly heard a lot of voices, laughs and screams and people talking there must be a few hundreds of people here. But gathered for what, she had no idea… which scared her the most.

Tears started forming in her eyes and she swallowed hard. They dragged her up some stairs like 5 or 4 and then stopped at last.

"DON'T YOU DARE DRAG ME LIKE THAT" she heard. "Misao" she called turning her head around as if trying to see. "Kaoru" "Misao are…" a man shushed her." Kaoru??" she tried calling again _oo god Aoshi where are you??_. Suddenly the tons of crowed fell silent. And the black bags were removed off of their heads.

Their eyes widened and their lips parted of shock. "o my god" Kaoru whispered tears falling of great fear."Oo this is definitely not good definitely not good "Misao whispered more to herself. Looking around them. They were in this wooden big cage and around them was what not just hundreds in a very big cave seemed like thousands of people. And they were in the middle and people were cheering. They realized this must be a very horrible trap…. And… to their horror………….. they're the bait.

Hikari motioned with his hand to silence the huge crowed. He was about to speak when a man who seemed like a servant put his hand on Hikari's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Hikari's face immediately turned from a grin to a frown, he cursed under his breath "cover their heads and lets go" he ordered fiercely and headed to his carriage. His followers looked confused, but obeyed.

"what… WHAT THE?? HEY WHAT.." Misao was cut off by Hikari "Shh" he silenced. Kaoru knew that it was useless to fight so she welcomed the darkness of the bag with a sigh.

"Joaquin" Hikari called as he followed his older brother out of the bar" when are you going to stop this, after all our planning and hard work you cannot risk to expose us now you hear me?" he demanded helping his brother up. Joaquin laughed drunkenly" I wonder brother will we?" he asked half consciously . "we will" Hikari promised.

**Kyoto: The Aoiya**

Kenshin sighed as he waited patiently in front of the Aoiya. It's a little bet early before midnight falls upon Kyoto but early is never bad, especially under the circumstances. Aoshi came out of the Aoiya his kodachi's on his back that he had used only long ago. After he married Misao she was fairly strict they belonged onto the wall unless there was a time where it was absolutely necessary. This was one of them he imagined. He'd have to use them if he wanted to hear Misao's scream throw all of Kyoto ever again, yes definitely the time to use them.

The walk to the police station was quiet, in fact too far quiet. Keeping their anger in check and sighing every a few minutes.

"I see your early" Saito commented. He only received glares from the two men and so he continued motioning with his hand so they would follow him. "where were going now is one of the biggest underworld businessmen meetings. Very dangerous, you'll find the worst of japans men there, some from other countries too. Skilled, smart and rich. However we cannot go into that death trap if you are going to be foolish and angry. Probably you'll see your women their but cannot save them ye.." "what?? I'm not ganna watc.." "yes you are Batousai, if you want your woman alive that is. In there you cannot save her there's just too many men and your ganna ruin my investigation and we will lose the opportunity to arrest them, wear these" he threw two capes at them" were going there as servants" "what do they do there exactly?" Aoshi asked carefully. "they sell women" "what?" both Kenshin and Aoshi said. "it's the biggest underworld business, don't rush were going to watch first and when the carriage leaves with the women we will make our move, if you do anything stupid you could get us and all the women killed am I clear?" "fine" Aoshi said and Kenshin nodded.

Halting to a stop. they stood in front of very huge wooden gates. "say no word" Saito ordered above the noise coming from inside. He pushed the door open and entered.

First thing they saw was whole lot of people. Cheering and screaming bets. They wondered deeper in the crowd. And faced where everybody is. In the middle there was a big cage and few women in it who appear to be very scared. Two other servants and two men in western suits arrived at the door of it, and helped two women out of the carriage. _Long black silky hair and tiny body_ Aoshi's eyes widened _Misao_ . Kenshin was in his own thoughts as he wondered about that figure so familiar and that hair so soft he could almost feel it on his fingertips. _No_ he thought as he looked upon his wife as the black bag was removed of off her beautiful face.

What they hadn't noticed is the angry death look on saitou's face" Tokio" he whispered with eyes of hidden longing.

Much Action ahead...will aoshi kenshin be able to control themselves??

Thank you guys hope you liked it dont 4get...review... the next chapeter will be up soon...


End file.
